


Молоко и корица

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: На заявку:Кагеяма/Суга. На арт. Кроссовер с Токийским гулем. Без смертей в пределах пейринга.





	Молоко и корица

**Author's Note:**

> Арт  
> http://38.media.tumblr.com/4caa11790ecc02e6d70710ef0dbeb79b/tumblr_n86h93oVGE1sg0y3co2_1280.png

Кагеяма прекрасно понимает — это большой риск. Играть за волейбольный клуб с людьми, восхитительно пахнущими людьми. Кагеяма боится, что когда-нибудь сорвётся или в команде начнут подозревать его — Цукишима слишком внимательный и умный. Его можно было бы съесть первым.

Кагеяма с удовольствием бы попробовал Хинату — он часто крутится рядом, и его запах почти въелся в самого Кагеяму — даже дома желудок сводит в голодной судороге, стоит принюхаться к одежде.

Но приятнее всех пахнет Сугавара — рядом с ним постоянно приходится сглатывать быстро скапливающуюся слюну. Если бы Кагеяме были приятны запахи человеческой еды, он бы сравнил запах Сугавары с молоком — нежный, и корицей — но с резкими сладковатыми нотками. Этот аромат не въедается, как цитрусово-конфетный Хинаты, но призрачно преследуют его. Иногда даже сны пахнут молоком с корицей.

Кагеяма старается держаться подальше, но Сугавара, как назло, сам подходит: даёт советы, хлопает по плечу, ерошит волосы — трогает слишком часто. Кагеяма каждый раз скрипит зубами, сжимая челюсти — все думают, что от злости. Если бы.

"Делал бы ты так же, Сугавара-сан, если бы знал, кто я?" — думает Кагеяма.

***

Они проиграли Аобаджосай. Ойкава ловит взгляд Кагеямы и довольно сверкает красно-чёрными глазами, пока никто не видит, и у того окончательно отказывают тормоза от злости и обиды — горький вкус проигрыша необходимо сбить. Он, надев маску, подстерегает жертву после матча.

Кагеяма сбивает Сугавару с ног, наваливается сверху, хватает за шею и смотрит. Расстегнуть маску и впиться в плоть — пара секунд, но он медлит, заглядывает в широко раскрытые от ужаса глаза, по которым видно — узнал. Сугавара не двигается, молчит, почти не дышит. Кагеяма чувствует, как под рукой дёргается кадык, как запах Сугавары становится насыщеннее от примешивающейся в него нотки страха. 

Страх — либо жар, либо холод. Холодное молоко с корицей.

— Кагеяма-кун, — шепчет Сугавара и медленно поднимает руку, касается маски, проводит пальцами по нарисованным зубам.

Кагеяма дёргается от неожиданности и отпускает теплую шею, шарахается в сторону. 

Сугавара в двух метрах от него неуверенно садится, смотрит взволнованно. От него всё ещё пахнет страхом, но теперь на лице отражаются беспокойство и сочувствие.

Кагеяма судорожно скребёт пальцами по асфальту, не зная, что говорить и что делать. Голод и желание впиться в теплую мягкую плоть никуда не делись, но намерение съесть растворилось быстро, как капля крови в стакане воды, и кажется теперь крайне глупым. 

— Я никому не скажу, Кагеяма-кун. — Сугавара неуверенно тянется к нему, но передумывает — останавливается на середине движения. Поднимается на ноги, но не решается уйти сразу.

Сугавара беспокоится за него даже после случившегося. Заботится.

Кагеяма тяжело поднимается, вытирает руки о штаны, как младшеклассник. Ему до странного стыдно — за проигрыш, за себя, за весь гулий род, и в горле застревает глупое и ненужное "прости". В закоулке, где они стоят, темно, но он видит лицо Сугавары и его добрые глаза. Тот неловко улыбается и кивает — всё хорошо? Кагеяма кивает в ответ и смотрит, как разворачивается и уходит проницательный Сугавара — оставляет его одного: взять себя в руки и привести мысли в порядок. 

Доверять человеку — большой риск, но Кагеяма хочет попробовать.


End file.
